


spellwood oneshots

by middleagedqueens



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Dates, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleagedqueens/pseuds/middleagedqueens
Summary: A collection of spellwood drabbles. Feel free to send me any prompts and I will try and make a chapter based off it.





	1. daddy

‘d-ddak’ Leticia squealed as she crawled towards her father 

‘da-ddy, come on teesh, da-da’ Faustus repeated trying to get his daughter to repeat his name, as much as he loved his wife he wasn’t losing against her again, he’d already failed the ‘crawl to your favourite test’ He’d took a day off from the academy to spend with his daughter so he could have more time to practise before Zelda came home.

‘da-bbbb’ Leticia blew raspberries as her legs kicked out as Faustus let out a sigh of defeat before Leticia went into a fit of giggles and her oh perfect toothless smile that Faustus adored so much, bringing his face to a smile.

Faustus watched as his daughter climbed onto his legs and up to his torso before laying on his chest, her thumb securing a place in her mouth as his hand stroked her thick dark hair before twiddling with the deep red bow his wife has secured on her head earlier with an embroided ‘L’ atop of it that she had so delicately made. Leticia looked up to her father her dark green eyes blinked at him almost the identical colour of his wife’s. All was peaceful until Leticia returned to her loud squeals

‘ark ark, dadoo’ she pointed at his chest 

‘ark ark’ her legs kicked as she shouted louder

Faustus frowned in confusion trying to pre-occupy his daughters mind, but it was proving to be unsuccessful. 

Faustus pulled out his phone something Zelda had forced him to carry whenever he was with Leticia alone, so the Blackwood household wouldn’t burn down without her being there. His fingers tapped away at the phone until a name saved under ‘Mrs B’ opened. His forehead frowned in confusion before a large smile spread across his face remembering the day she became Mrs Zelda Phiona Blackwood.

‘what is ark and how do I get her to stop saying it?’ Faustus sent the message before adding a large amount of ‘x’s afterwards, accidentally sending Zelda around several thousand more as Leticia returned back to her father her hand hitting the phone he had placed on the floor continuously.

 

At the academy

 

‘beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep’ echoed through the classroom 

‘whoever’s phone is switched on I suggest you hand it over before any harsher consequences are brought to you if it happens again’ Zelda’s arm crossed over her chest after projecting her voice to her full class. She was on her final lesson of the day and it was dragging completely, she wanted nothing more than to return home to see her husband and her daughter. Her heeled foot tapped the choir stage in rage

‘Hand it over, whoever’s phone was ringing’ she yelled sternly before a student put her hand up 

‘Yes, miss woods’ Zelda pointed at the young girl

‘professor blackwood, I think it’s coming from your desk’ she smiled sweetly at her favourite teacher hoping to not to be on the receiving end of her anger

‘that is absurd, I don’t have a phon-‘ her face dropped before she yelled

‘back to work’ her heels clicked as she ran over to her desk opening the draw to reveal it was in fact her phone, her eyes skimmed across the messages as she shook her head laughing to herself as she saw the pictures he had sent while trying to distract his daughter. Her fingers touched over the one with her atop of Faustus’ head grinning and one of him pouting with his daughters’ foot on his face. Before replying to her husband’s messages, she smiled sweetly at the photograph as another one came through with a simple ‘HELP’ and a video of Leticia yelling ‘ark’ and repeatedly hitting her father as she heard her husband mumble 

‘owww, you’ve got your mothers right hook alright’ as Leticia burst into tears. Zelda decided he was being tortured enough before sending back 

‘baby shark, it’s on the tv. Love you and see you both soon xxxx’

 

Back at the house

‘teesh please stop crying’ he bounced her on his hip as she cried into his shoulder before a ‘beep’ came from his phone. Leticia instantly arose smiling at him knowing it was her mother. Faustus read over the message before sitting a wet eyed Leticia before the tv.

‘here goes nothing’ instantly the room filled with the tune as Leticia squealed with happiness her hands clapping along with the music 

‘oh, dear lucifer help me, curse these mortals and their idiotic songs’ he mumbled before singing along under his breath as Leticia bounced on his leg, before grabbing his hands and clapping them around her.

 

Zelda opened the door to the house in complete silence she threw her bag and flung her heels off her feet before walking into the living room to a sight that nearly brought her to tears. Leticia lay on her father’s chest, thumb in mouth and her head squeezed tightly into his neck, his arm was over her back protectively as they both laid in a circle of pillows on the floor.

Zelda made her way over to the sleeping pair before placing a kiss atop of Leticia’s head and laying down on the opposite side of Faustus. His large hands wrapped around her waist before he whispered

‘hey beautiful’ she turned to smile at him as she looked up staring into his dark eyes 

‘Hi handsome’ she beamed, as he leaned down to kiss her they were both interrupted by a pair of small hands that hit the side of their faces as they heard a squeal 

‘mmm-ma’ Leticia kicked her legs 

‘Hi baby’ she cooed as she tickled her sides as she set off in a fit of giggles as Faustus watched in admiration before laughing

‘what’ she laughed nervously as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

‘I’m just so in love’ she blushed as Faustus went in to kiss her before they were interrupted by another squeal

‘DA—DA, DADA’ Leticia clapped her hands as Faustus’ gleamed with pride before Leticia let out another squeal 

‘MA-BB, MAMA’ Leticia yelled as she blew raspberries as she climbed off her father onto the floor. A noise she had grew fond of making when wanting attention off her parents 

‘DADA, MAMA ISSSS’ Leticia repeated before Faustus dipped Zelda into a kiss, Zelda’s arms wrapped round her husband’s neck as she deepened it before they were both drawn back into reality by Leticia’s clapping after seeing her parents embrace

‘dada and mama issss Leticia’ Zelda imitated her daughter before they both embraced her as she giggled as both parents smiled with pride. Their baby was growing up.


	2. date I

Ever since the death of Constance, Zelda and Faustus had spent more time together. With her working at the academy they were never away from each other, They started off having the casual lunch together which had over time turned into every day for the pair. Ever since Zelda had put limits on their relationship until Faustus was sure on what he wanted the lunches they shared which involved the eating of each other, and usually had Zelda over his desk and the high priest on his knees or vice versa, stopped. 

Faustus was scared of commitment which was what Zelda wanted, his marriage with Constance didn’t entail commitment and they both had their fair share of lovers inside and outside their marriage, but Zelda made him crazy. He knew he didn’t want anyone else but her, he’d had his fair share of young witches, inexperienced girls that didn’t know his desires as well as not knowing their own. Yet Zelda did, she knew everything he liked, and he knew what she craved and enjoyed even if that was eating her for lunch each day he wouldn’t have it any other way. He needed to prove himself to her as he found it hard to show affection having never known how to do it before, as much as he had tried to hide his true feelings he knew it wasn’t what the dark lord wanted. He had to show her how he felt, letting his guard down for once in hope she would let hers down too. Not only were they the two most stubborn people in Greendale being vulnerable to only each other didn’t seem like that bad of an idea.

“you requested to see me Faustus?” Zelda entered the high priests’ office his blue eyes raised to meet her green as he placed his pen down from writing his sermon. To Zelda’s surprise when he requested to see her not only did she feel she scared him away at a fear of commitment, but a week had passed without any communication and that included lunch. She purposely wore a tight green velvet in hope to catch his eye in the staff briefing they had this morning but to her surprise he wasn’t there, so she sensed he was avoiding her clearly, she was wrong.

‘Yes, Sister Zelda’ he arose 

‘please take a seat’ he smiled as she sat down crossing her legs as her eyes met his again 

‘So, what is this regarding? Sabrina? Ambrose?’ she asked nervously trying to avoid any other topic of convocation as Faustus shook his head

‘no, it’s regarding you’ he twiddled his pen as she tried to hide her smile that started to show

‘me?’ she pointed at herself as she blushed as she wanted his arise from his seat once more to position himself before her leaning against his desk as he took his hand in hers

‘I wanted to uhh… well I wanted to ask you to accompany me tonight to anywhere you desire’ he tried to hide his uneasy feeling as he watched her face as she smiled  
‘my, my, Faustus, are you asking me out on a date’ she feigned a shocked expression a she watched him blush in return

‘well if you’re not interested its-’ He removed his hand nervously, frightened of rejection, as she placed a finger to his lips

‘no, I’d love to, pick me up at 8’ she winked at him as her smile radiated the room as she swayed out of his office.

 

‘A dateeee!!’ Hilda squealed trailing behind Zelda as she walked out of the kitchen. Zelda had dressed casual formal a white figure-hugging button-down dress paired with her black stilettos and her favourite pearls. Her hair tousled yet still intact as she stood in front of the mirror adding her matching earrings and a dark red lipstick. 

‘Yes Hilda’ Zelda mumbled with a half-opened mouth while applying her lipstick, her makeup was dark but subtle something Faustus enjoyed

‘With FATHER BLACKWOOD’ she squealed as she hugged her sister

‘I’m so happy for you’ she squeezed her sister tighter

‘For the love of Satan Hilda your acting like were getting married, it’s just… casual’ she mumbled as her eyebrows raised

‘yes, yes, and I’m Satan himself’ Hilda mumbled as the doorbell rang

‘He’s here!’ Zelda squealed before coughing as Hilda tried to hide her smile noticing her sister’s excitement as Zelda turned to look at her sister

‘I’m going, I’m going’ she held her hands up

‘have fun’ she pointed at her sister before retreating back to the kitchen 

Zelda checked herself once more in the mirror before opening the door to her date

His mouth instantly dropped ‘you look exquisite Zelda’ he placed a warm kiss on her cheek as her eyes closed in satisfaction before he pulled away

‘these are for you’ he handed her a bouquet of black roses as her hand went to her chest 

‘oh, you shouldn’t have’ she swatted his arm 

‘what? beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady’ he smiled 

‘gaining the brownie points early on I see’ she smiled before grabbing her fur black coat and placing the flowers on the side for Hilda to fix

‘you ready?’ he questioned 

‘more than I’ll ever be’ she smiled as she took his hand as the door shut behind them as they made their way into the night before ascending into the black sports car owned by the high priest 

‘I didn’t know you had a car’ her eyes fluttered as he tried to keep his eyes solely on the road ahead

‘well it’s for special occasions’ he winked

‘and I wanted a night without magic, just me and you’ as his hand landed on her thigh as she held in a worthy moan that was sure to escape her lips 

‘you okay’ he questioned turning to look at her as her eyes shut in pleasure, this past week proving to be torture without him touching her, until now. The slightest touch making her go wild

‘mhm’ she mumbled before snapping out of her daze as her hand topped his on her thigh

‘so, where are we going’ she stared out of the window to see a collection of cars parked around a large bright light, her eyebrows frowned in confusion before it hit her

‘a drive in?’ she smiled as she leaned over to him after they had secured a spot in front of the screen 

‘I wasn’t sure what you liked so I thought you…” he mumbled before she laughed 

‘it’s perfect, I’ve always wanted to go to one’ she beamed 

‘really?’ he overconfidently smiled back 

‘yes, you idiot, now come on I want some popcorn’ she nudged his arm before they both exited the car walking next to each other as his arm slipped around her waist as they ordered their popcorn to share as Faustus then requested and a wine for Zelda and a beer for himself.

The roof of his car was lowered as the summer heat consumed the pair as the popcorn sat on Faustus lap and Zelda sunk into his shoulder his arm around her as it felt like they were teenagers again. Faustus looked down to see Zelda entranced with the film before them, he knew she always loved old romantics a secret she had sworn him to keep. His eyes then returned to the black and white picture before them.


	3. date II

The film eventually finished, and the roof once again was up, the pair were finishing their drinks as their food was disregarded at the first interval. Zelda’s wine was cradled into her chest as they both reminisced on their teenage years, Faustus tucked a strand of hair behind Zelda’s ear as he leaned down to kiss her before a large car horn alerted the pair as Zelda’s wine landed all over her dress 

 

‘shit!’ she cursed as Faustus grabbed the nearest napkins and lightly tried to soak the white wine from her dress 

‘thankyou’ she pursed her lips as she smiled while helping him clean up the mess now one her dress

‘I think that’s the best we are going to get’ she huffed as she felt her nipples harden under the cold liquid 

‘um… Zelda your um dress is-’

‘wet I know’ she snapped instantly regretting it

‘no um see-though, I can see your ahem’ he coughed and pointed at her breasts that were unsupported as the cut of the dress wouldn’t fit with a bra

‘oh um’ she wrapped her arms around her breasts as she looked over to Faustus undoing his white shirt

‘put this on’ he passed the shirt to her

‘Oh, Faustus I couldn’t, you’ll catch your death’ she ordered

‘I um think I already have’ he stared down and her visible chest as she blushed before exiting the car and getting changed in the back as Faustus avoided taking a glace in the rear mirror his pants slightly tightening as he imagined her just centimetres away he was snapped out of his daze and thanked Satan for the fact the drive in was now empty as there stood Zelda his white shirt stopping just on the tops of her thighs, unbuttoned to just above her chest, showing him a generous view her bare milky thighs he adored and her black stilettos. 

‘fuck’ he mumbled as she seated herself in the car her legs crossing exposing more of her pale skin his eyes then focused upon the dark red material underneath as his pants were now uncomfortably tight as she shifted in his seat.

‘you ready’ she smiled as she bit her lip her eyes focusing on his bare chest as her eyes darted straight to her favourite tattoo the small red pentagram on his lower rib

Faustus slammed the accelerator as he started the drive back home,

‘why you so quite Faustus? Cat got your tongue?’ she smiled as his fist slammed into the steering wheel 

‘I can’t look at you when your looking like that’ he mumbled as she placed a hand on his thigh feeling his hardness 

‘Zelda’ he warned as to his surprise she exposed his manhood his teeth gritting as her warm fingers wrapped around it 

‘let me pleasure you’ her red nails scraped down the centre of his chest as she guided his heat into her warm, wet mouth

‘fuck Zeli’ he moaned as she bobbed up and down slowly to tease him. He swerved the car into a ditch in an offsite road as her head raised proudly as he slammed his mouth onto hers as he grabbed her waist as she straddled him 

‘your driving me crazy, literally’ he whispered into her ear as a low chuckle escaped her mouth before uniting with his in another heated kiss. He ripped the shirt open sending the buttons flying as she let out a well-earned moan his strength and domination always being a turn on for her

‘you have been teasing me with these all night’ he growled before lightly nipping at her breast 

‘do it, please’ she rocked against him, sick of his teasing. Her head flew back as he slid into her harshly 

‘oh yes’ she moaned as they united once again as she bit his lip harshly before moving to his ear 

‘tell me, do these seats go back?’ she fluttered her eyes as her grip on his shoulder increased as she attempted to stabilise herself as his thrusts continued her nails sinking into the flesh

‘mhm’ he muttered before lowering the seat and flipping her underneath him

‘oh, praise Satan’ she moaned as his lips trailed a wet path down her body, stopping at her hip

‘you kept it’ his tongue circled the red pentagram on her hipbone as his teeth lightly grazed it 

‘I did’ she smiled as she felt his lips ascend lower his head fitting perfectly between her thighs as her hands gripped his hair

‘oh’ her back arched as the high priest chuckled to himself, for Satan sake this woman was something else.

______________________________________________________

‘do I look okay?’ she adjusted her dress that had somehow dried, probably from the heat inside the car she turned to Faustus as he smiled watching her apply her lipstick 

‘entirely unholy’ he whispered into her ear as he sweetly kissed her

‘let me walk you’ he stroked her arm lightly

‘okay’ she smiled and kissed him lightly as they drew apart and he ascended to the passenger side helping her out 

‘are you not cold’ she touched his bare chest as he shook his head 

‘no, I’m made out of steel’ he joked as she raised her eyebrows

‘you don’t have to tell me that’ she winked back as he wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her in 

‘I had a really great night tonight’ she whispered into his ear

‘me too, you up for date two?’ he questioned

‘oh, I don’t think that would be necessary’ she laughed

‘oh, so you’re asking me to be your boyfriend then’ he teased as she blushed 

‘no’ as she hit his arm

‘oh, what a shame I was going to ask you to be my, you know-’

‘girlfriend’ she whispered finishing his sentence

‘mhm, but I guess if you don’t want to like you just said I-’ her mouth pressed against his as she laughed

‘yes’ she mumbled and grabbed his hand bringing him into the Spellman household hoping not to wake the others

‘sneaking a man into the family home Zelda, how naughty’ he pinched her rear as she squealed

‘shut up you idiot’ she loudly whispered

‘hey, that’s no way to speak to your boyfriend’ he held his hands up defensibly as she laughed before he pushed her up the stairs

Hilda popped her head out of her bedroom as she heard scurrying before seeing her sister in the arms of her one and only true love, as her eyes darted to the scratches on his back before concealing a laugh behind her door, some things truly never changed.


	4. halloween I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for my spellwood girls! 
> 
> Let me know if you want a part 2 of this chapter to see what happens next!

‘come on it’ll be fun’ she whispered as she straddled his lap as he was sat at his desk

‘fun?’ he questioned as his eyebrows raised his arms instantly wrapping tightly around her waist

‘pleaseee’ she pouted as she rocked against his lap 

‘I’ll make it worth your while’ she winked at him 

‘well when you put it like that’ he smiled as she squealed before jumping of him, the lack of contact making him groan

‘you’re going to be the death of me Spellman’ he leaned back smirking as he watched her grab her coat before returning back to him 

‘and you wouldn’t want it any other way, Father’ she bit her lip before their lips met once more in a heated kiss, Zelda being the one to pull back 

‘I’ll meet you at the witching hour’ she smirked before walking out of his office leaving a dazed and shocked Faustus

________________________________________

He waited in the dark tunnel, it had been his idea after all to ‘spice things up’ he guessed she was getting bored of the scenery of his office. The haunted house was a tradition at the academy the students having the opportunity to use their own spells to become other things, monsters, ghouls, dragons, the list was endless, all to scare each other. The minds of the children were endless, however before the haunted house was taken down it being emptied and destroyed the following day Zelda had wanted to fulfil a fantasy she had, and he was the perfect person

 

His foot tapped anxiously before he heard the sound of her, her heels clicked among the academy floor he turned to witness his love before his very eyes. She was dressed immaculately, as always, she wore a deep red plunge dress her bare legs escaped just above her knees this was not her usual attire at all. Her hair was tousled but still intact, her eyes dark and her lips gleamed red. She smiled as she approached him only to be backed against the wall behind her his lips instantly attacking her neck.

‘easy tiger’ she laughed before a mellowed moan escaped her lips as his teeth teased her exposed flesh

‘you look entirely distasteful my darling’ his lips indulged hers before she pulled away her hands against his chest

‘now you’re sure there’s absolutely nobody else here, apart from us’ she spoke in a serious tone before his arm wrapped around her waist as she smiled up at him 

‘I’m sure, I’ve checked everywhere and even locked the doors behind us, besides who would be here at the time anyway?’ his eyebrows raised 

‘us’ she laughed 

‘hmm who’s idea was that then’ he feigned responsibility as she raised her eyebrow a smirk forming over her lips 

‘well if you not interested, I could always’ she looked up at him their eyes meeting like they had never left each other all those years ago 

‘go home’ she whispered as his head lowered and his grip on her grew tighter

‘not a chance Spellman’ he grabbed her rear as she moaned into the kiss as she was holstered up into his arms her legs instantly wrapping around his back as they disappeared into the dark passage before them her laugh radiating through the tunnels

____________________________________________________

‘Boetk istalrí’ Sabrina’s eyes closed as the fireplace ignited before her as she smiled widely

‘you did it!’ Nicholas yelled as he picked her up as their eyes met, their faces inched towards each other before they both heard a sound

‘mmm oh’ the noise radiated through the walls of the academy as they both stared at each other expressionless

‘tell me you can hear that too’ Sabrina whispered

‘loud and clearly’ he exhaled

‘I thought you said we were the only ones here’ she hit his chest as he feigned innocence 

‘I thought we were’ he loudly whispered back 

‘let’s get out of here as I don’t want to hear anymore’ The teens exited the library before walking past the haunted house on their way out before hearing a strained banging echo from within 

‘oh, for Satan’s sake’ her eyes rolled as Nicholas tried to open the door before turning back 

‘whoever’s in their enchanted the locks’ the continuous moaning could be heard through the corridors as they both stared at each other in disbelief 

‘I have mind to raise this issue to Blackwood tomorrow, I understand were teenagers and everything but really, why in school?’ she questioned

‘Raise it to Blackwood, and tell him students are hooking up in the Haunted house, but how are you going to explain why we are here’ he whispered loudly

‘extra curriculum’ she smiled as they exited the doors of the academy.

____________________________________________________

The smell of toast and cinnamon radiated throughout the Spellman household

‘morning Zelds’ Hilda cheerfully smiled before being hugged by her sister 

‘Goodmorning Hilly’ Zelda smiled before taking a seat at the table 

‘someone’s in a good mood, I’m taking you had a satanic sleep last night sister’ Hilda spoke as she flipped her pancakes for the children. She was in the dark about Zelda’s unrestful sleep while being out with the High Priest as Zelda enchanted her sleep until she returned so she was sure to have known nothing

‘like the dead’ Zelda smiled before lighting her morning cigarette, only to be greeted by a tired Sabrina and Ambrose who took their places at the table before her as they both greeted their Aunties before digging into their breakfast. Zelda reading her Russian newspaper as her mind drifted back to last night not only did the High Priest give her the 4 most amazing orgasms she had experienced in her life, he confessed his love and devotion to her, something she still can’t believe. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Hilda

‘Rough night love?’ Hilda questioned Sabrina before she confessed 

‘Yes Auntie, you see I was completing some extra curriculum last night in the academy library with Nick-’ Sabrina was cut off by Zelda choking on her tea her eyes wide in horror

‘you okay Zelds’ Hilda asked as Ambrose patted her back before she swatted him away as she nodded as Sabrina continued 

‘I was using the ignition spell which he taught me before we heard, you know, noises coming from the haunted house’ Sabrina’s head shook still in disbelief. Zelda’s eyes were still widened behind her newspaper as she cursed Faustus under her breath

‘what kind of noises coz’ Ambrose questioned as everyone’s eyes were on Sabrina

‘sexual noises’ Sabrina cringed at the thought but feeling glad to have it off her chest hoping to forget about it 

‘No way’ Ambrose laughed as Hilda sung to herself while continuing to cook in hope to not be involved in the discussion

‘I know right, I believe it was one of the sisters, I’m going to report it to Blackwood and see If he can get to the bottom of it. Zelda’s tea cup crashed on the floor as she rose to her feet. 

‘I believe that is enough nonsense for this morning Sabrina, now if you excuse me I have an um... early morning meeting’ Zelda straightened out her pencil skirt before holding her head high and vanishing

‘well that was weird’ Sabrina questioned before brushing it off

‘anyway I fill you in with what he says Ambrose, see you at school’ Sabrina collects her bag before kissing her Auntie and heading to school.


	5. halloween II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

The door to his office flung open to an expressionless Zelda 

‘couldn’t keep away?’ he smirked as he looked up at her, noticing her angry expression he stood up, waving his hand to shut the door behind them

‘you told me we were alone’ she yelled pointing at him as Faustus brows furrowed in confusion

‘we were? Look Zelda I don’t quite unde-’ Zelda let out an angered laugh 

‘Sabrina! She heard us! She was there, with Nicholas!’ Zelda’s hands uncontrollably moved in the air

‘what?’ he yelled as his chair shook 

‘oh, for Satan’s sake, what are we going to do!’ she yelled as she paced his office

‘Zeli’ he grabbed her arm 

‘Look I promise you I checked everywhere, they must have casted an invisibility spell over themselves, it never even crossed my mind-’ her tears vanished as she hugged him tightly taking him by surprise

‘it’s okay’ she smiled up at him,

‘you couldn’t have known, I’m sorry for yelling, I’m sure we can cover this up anyway’ she backed out of his arms to compose herself

‘no’ he said plainly

‘no?’ she questioned

‘I don’t want too, I mean, I don’t want to cover this up, us, I love you’ he smiled

‘you do? I mean I just thought you just said it yesterday as I did after all give you a blowjob and I wasn’t sure if-’

‘shut up’ he laughed before kissing her hard before she pulled away 

‘I love you too, oh Satan, that sounds strange I’ve never said it before’ she shyly admitted 

‘you haven’t’ he replied in shock 

‘me neither’ he smiled at her   
‘I thought – Constance?’ 

‘I never loved her, not in the way I love you’ she blushed at his comment before snapping back into reality

‘right, what are we going to do about this because I’d rather my whole family not know about what we get up to in our free time’ she smirked

‘it’s simple, I’ll just dismiss any requests she has and claim it was nothing as she has no proof, I’ll also give her a provisional warning for being on school grounds after school hours’ Faustus leaned back against his desk

‘yes, we will stick to that, let me attempt to defend her so it doesn’t seem suspicious, Satan, were bad’ she stroked the side of his face 

‘hmm the very definition’ he kissed down her neck, Zelda almost loosing herself once again

‘mustn’t get carried away’ she pointed at him before leaving

___________________________________

 

‘Father Blackwood I demand to see you urgently’ Sabrina stormed into the high priest’s office Zelda followed behind her niece exchanging glances with her lover sat closely before her

‘what can I help you with Sabrina’ Sabrina continued the story of what she had witnessed and why she was there and how she believed how the school should take more precaution on securing places where people were engaging in certain activities.

‘let me get this straight Sabrina, as I’m confused, you want me to find and punish the people you believe were engaging in sexual activities on school grounds. Regardless of the fact you have no solid evidence and were here yourself with Brother Scratch engaging in what you claim extra curriculum activities yet more could be implied there don’t you think?’ Faustus arm rested on his desk as he watched Sabrina’s anger increase just how Zelda’s does

Sabrina watched intensely as something just wasn’t right, as Father Blackwood leaned back she noticed faint marks on the side of his neck, fresh she thought 

‘anything else to say Miss Spellman?’ his arms crossed 

Sabrina stood directly behind her Aunt before quickly pulling down her high collar revealing the same marks on her neck

‘HA, I knew it!! Your both screwing aren’t you!’ Sabrina yelled as Zelda stood up 

‘we are most certainly not’ Zelda said sternly

‘oh, come off it Auntie Zee’ Zelda’s face dropped in horror

‘the way you acted this morning, I knew all along, this just proves it’ she pointed between them they all stood in silence before it was broken by Faustus

‘Look Sabrina, I love your Aunt very much, and I think I speak for us both on the fact this goes no further’ he said sternly as Zelda turned to smile at him

Sabrina was in utter shock, not only did the high priest’s confession for her Aunt warm her heart he was asking she forget the matter and leave it.

‘As much as I love my Aunt, Father Blackwood why should I keep this a secret? Your trying to claim I was a liar, so I don’t understand why I should help yo-’

‘I’ve tried being nice Sabrina if a word of this gets out about mine and Zelda’s relationship not only will I expose your and Mr Scratch’s late-night antics I will personally punish you for being on school grounds without permission, do I make myself clear?’ he yelled as the bookshelf shook behind him, as Zelda watched in awe

‘Auntie Zee?’ 

‘Sabrina were not ready to tell everyone yet, so we’d appreciate if you kept this to yourself until we are ready? And Mr Scratch, ay?’ she wiggled her eyebrows gaining a small smile from Sabrina

‘okay I’m sorry, I guess I took it slightly out of hand, it’s your business and I shouldn’t get involved’ she smiled sweetly at the pair

‘but next time try and keep the noise down’ she laughed 

‘I’ve tried, she’s always been a screamer’ Faustus laughed

‘Oh my Satan, I am scarred for life, that was too much information’ Sabrina watched as her Aunt blushed hitting her lover on the chest 

‘too much’ he held up in defence 

‘sorry’ he laughed

‘well thank you for scarring my ears and childhood as its not every day you hear your Aunt having sex, safe to say this has been an experience I hope to forget as soon as possible’

‘Sabrina it’s just sex’ she laughed watching her niece cover her ears and hum a melody alike Hilda, Zelda smiled at the resemblance watching as Sabrina slowly removed her hands 

‘This is the last we will speak of this and your secrets safe with me’ she turned and exited the office

‘Well that went well’ she pulled on the sides of his suit as he smirked 

‘I liked when you took control, very sexy’ she whispered

‘oh, I’m glad you think so’ he replied kissing her deeply


	6. crazy golf I

Low jazz played in the background lightening the voices in the darkened restaurant, the room was illuminated by the black chandeliers that contrasted with the pure white bulbs.

‘it’s exquisite’ she whispered into Faustus’ ear as they entered the building

‘I know you are’ he lightly nipped the soft skin of her ear tightening his arm around her waist as she released a small moan

‘Lord and Lady Blackwood’ the man before them bowed

Faustus removed his brides fur coat along with his black quilted jacket before quickly passing it to the nearest person as his arm gained its place back around her waist

‘if you’d follow me’ he outstretched arm as the couple followed behind him. Zelda’s eyed skimmed the other people seated in the restaurant, she watched closely as they all bowed their head in their presence, this was it, power. She had craved it in the most desperate of ways, along with power she had love, something she had thought was remarkably impossible. She didn’t believe in love, she believed in lust, but not love. However, she had found love, with him, marrying him had validated her as a better woman. Not only did Faustus worship the ground she walked on, he had eyes only for her, as she had eyes only for him.

 

They had decided to have time to themselves, Hilda cared for the twins in their absence as she adored the sight of them. Her sister insisted her and Faustus to spend the weekend together, Zelda had been rushed off her feet with the twins and her job at the academy and Faustus with his job as high priest. They had been married a little over 4 months and have had hardly anytime time together since there honeymoon, Faustus had decided to take her out partially to show off his gorgeous bride, and to spend time with her, alone.

 

Faustus pulled out her chair as she carefully sat, his eyes were drawn to the tight red material that clung to her hips, he was lost in a daze before she spoke

‘my eyes are up here darling’ she laughed 

‘I can’t help but stare, especially when you dress like that’ he sat across from her, gently grabbing her hand and pressing his lips atop of it

‘let’s eat’ he smiled as he waved over the waiter

 

Zelda ordered a pasta dish and Faustus ordered the steak-medium rare, he did have a slight taste for blood. They both chatted about the academy, their children and finally themselves

‘I feel like we have hardly seen eachother’ he sipped his wine

‘missed me?’ she raised her eyebrow teasing him

‘oh, I think you know I have’ he smirked

‘hmm’ she rested her head oh her hand as she lit a cigarette, nothing was shared between the pair as Faustus watched his wife in awe

‘you’re so gorgeous’ the words fled from his mouth as he watched her exhale the smoke slowly between her lips

‘I know’ she shrugged

‘I can tell you think so’ Faustus’ eyebrows raised in confusion until he felt a foot rubbing into his groin, he jerked in surprise by the contact as she chuckled into her cigarette

‘Zelda’ he warned before grabbing her laced foot and tickling the bottom of it, her foot flung up and hit the table making a rather loud bang

‘Zelda’ he tutted as he teased her shaking his head in disapproval shifting the blame to her as all eyes were drawn to the pair

‘dick’ she coughed, he chuckled under his breath until they were interrupted by the waiter once more placing the large piece of chocolate cake in front of the pair. They both clinked spoons and begun eating the cake

‘this is going to go straight to my hips’ she complained as her tongue wiped the remaining content on her spoon, Faustus’ eyes unable to tear away from his wife’s. The teasing continued until they had both had both finished. Faustus payed for the food as they left the restaurant. His hand once more wrapped tightly around her waist as they walked down the street, her hand stroked the side of his newly grown beard something that had received her likeness as she gripped his jaw pulling him down into a harsh peck. He smiled down at his wife’s hidden appreciation as he placed another kiss atop of her head. She had cuddled into his side as they continued to walk 

‘Faustus look, oh pleaseee’ she tugged his arm like a child as she spotted the crazy golf course, something they took part in as teens 

‘Zelda its closed’ he laughed, he watched as her face saddened something she was fond of doing when wanting something 

‘fine’ he whispered his hands going up in defeat 

‘yess’ she jumped 

‘love you’ she grinned as she watched him mumble 

‘Anori Draumr abr’ he watched as her face lit up as the course came to life before them 

‘come onnn’ she dragged his hand


	7. crazy golf II

‘your holding wrong again Zeli’ she was trying her hardest to annoy him, so she stood with the club in her hand acting clueless

‘I seem to have forgotten darling, could you show me?’ she smirked as he approached behind her, knowing exactly what she was trying to do, he decided to give her much more than what she bargained for. 

‘stand straight, legs apart slightly’ she smirked as his hand grabbed her hip to move her leg slightly, her eyes widened as he pushed his lower body into hers feeling his hardness in her lower back 

‘tease’ he grunted into her ear, her head flew back onto his shoulder letting out a muffled moan as his lips attacked her neck 

‘hotel?’ he questioned more than ready to get her out of the dress she had been teasing him in all night, they hadn’t had sex for 3 weeks, if one thing Faustus knew about Zelda was that she needed to be fucked. And by fucked he meant only by him.

‘no’ she whispered sternly her eyes still closed in ecstasy

‘no?’ he questioned his lips pulling away from her neck 

‘now’ she whispered

‘right now?’ Faustus chuckled as Zelda lifted her head 

‘Are you refusing to satisfy your wife your excellency?’ her tongue swiped over her lip before her teeth clamped her lip tightly as she rubbed her red digits over his groin once again

‘certainly not, Mrs Blackwood’ he lifted his wife as her laugh radiated the course. They had ended up inside a clown’s mouth, with her back pressed up against the wall and her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. Her dress was bunched up to her hips while his fingers kneaded the soft flesh of her behind as their tongues continued to battle for dominance, his hand found its way underneath her dress as it rubbed against her wet centre

‘hmm your extremely wet, Mrs Blackwood’ he mumbled into her mouth as his fingers teased her entrance flicking her bud lightly causing her to moan 

‘please, Faustus’ she arched as his fingers roughly slid into her

‘praise Satan’ her nails dug into his shoulders his pace increasing as her legs shuddered

‘dear lucifer’ she breathed heavily as he chuckled into her neck before placing his fingers into his mouth licking them clean

‘and you question why I was so wet, because that’ she pointed at him 

‘has been on my mind for the past 3 weeks, and so has this’ she carefully knelt before him, his hands wrapping in her auburn locks

‘Zeli’ his head hung back as she eloped his length in her mouth, her green eyes met his blue as she continued to pleasure him.

‘stop’ she pulled away in confusion her eyes still looking up at him

‘I don’t want to finish with you on your knees, I need to feel you’ he helped her up as her face curled into a smile at his sweetness. Their lips retuned to each other’s once more, she felt him pull away as she realised he had apparated them to their hotel room, he had dropped her onto the bed as she realised she was now only in her lingerie she licked her lips once more realising he was now fully exposed, her hands made her way to her underwear as he stood in shock by the sight of her pleasuring herself 

‘Faustus don’t make me have to do it myself… again’ she winked 

‘again? You mean you’ve touched yourself over me? ‘he smirked as she nodded 

‘oh, that’s entirely unholy Zelda’ he whispered as he placed a kiss onto her hip his tongue tracing over the swirled ‘F’ inked on her right hip

‘I’m going to have to show you how it’s done’ he grunted

‘oh, please do father’ she groaned as her nails scratched his back harshly as he slid inside her both their lips colliding into a wet union, his lips bit a nipple as he pushed himself further into her his speed increasing as his climax drew near

Her back arched in pleasure as her walls clenched around his length he hissed in pain by her slashes carved deeply into his back 

‘Satan’ she moaned as she climaxed as he followed shortly behind her gripping her hips tightly, burying himself inside of her heat. Faustus collapsed into the bed as Zelda fell into his chest her lips pressing a kiss on the small ‘Z’ centred directly over his heart

‘I love you’ he mumbled into her locks

‘I love you’ she smiled kissing his lips softly as she fell asleep tightly wrapped into his arms.


	8. interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bite me

‘I mean I’m so proud of them all, to perform in satanic mass, my choir, ahh’ she gleamed as the pair strolled through the doors of his office, the door shutting behind them 

‘drink?’ she questioned, turning to grab the liquor on the sideboard

‘no’ he grabbed her waist pulling her back into him

‘I have something much sweeter in mind’ his lips attacked the pale flesh of her neck as he inhaled the strong scent that only she withheld 

‘bite me’ she whispered into his ear, emitting a low growl from the man before her 

‘fuck, your so hot’ his teeth pinched the perfect flesh as he watched her squeal and a moan before him

‘harder’ she spoke firm

‘daddy blackwood’ she whispered as her tongue licked her top lip as she pushed him hand onto the chair, taking a straddled position over his thighs

he grabbed a fistful of her auburn locks before uniting his lips with hers once more, to his surprise she had engaged in drawing blood from his lips, he returned the favour before their tongues reunited 

one hand caressed her thigh, tracing over her garter, as the other held her locks. Her hands tugged at his shirt as his buttons flew across the room 

‘whoops’ she bit her lip once more as she stared into his darkened eyes now lit with desire

‘what has gotten into you today, Ms Spellman’ he twisted a strand of her locks as he was surprised once more

‘I was hoping it was going to be you’ she winked as he emitted another groan

‘that’s it’ she squealed in laughter as he picked her up dumping her on the firm wood of his desk

‘I was watching you during mass’ he continued to talk while peeling off her dress

‘I couldn’t stop thinking about my face between your thighs’ his fingertips trailing down her abdomen 

‘oh’ her back arched as his mouth covered her centre, her breath hitched as he sucked on her swollen bud

‘satan’ she gasped one hand pulled tightly on his hair while the other left scratch marks atop of his desk

‘cum’ he ordered as he looked up from between her thighs, his mouth covered in her wetness as his fingers increased pace

‘ahhh, shit’ her head flew back as her walls clenched tightly around his fingers

she let out a low chuckle as he wiped his mouth

‘returned favour?’ without warning he was seated in his chair as she lowered to her knees, her red digits scraped the tops of his thighs as he caressed her check. His thumb slowly brushing over her plumped lips, to his surprise his finger welcomed into her warm, wet mouth.

she pressed small kissed onto his thumb before unzipping his trousers, allowing his manhood to invade her mouth 

‘shit’ he grabbed a fistful of her hair once more as he watched her red lips continuously tighten over his thick cock 

‘I’m not gonna be able to hold on for much long-’ his breath hitched as her teeth slightly scraped the base of his organ emitting a loud growl from the priest before her, his release emptying into her mouth 

He watched as she swallowed his seed before him, his eyes flew to the door before him 

shirley.

‘I told you she wouldn’t turn up, she doesn’t give a shit about the choir’ 

‘leave’ he bellowed

‘look you said I could have it back, she clearly doesn’t have a dedication because she isn’t here’

‘not a chance in hell’ shirleys eyes widened at the sight of zelda propped up on what she assumed were her knees between the high priest’s

‘that choir is mine now, back off you old hag’ she pointed as faustus’ hand squeezed her shoulder indicating he would take it from here  
‘not only do you burst into my office uninvited, you verbally insult another member of this coven! apologise!’ he screams as zelda smirks towards her 

‘sorry sister zelda’ she bowed her head before running out of his office 

‘you ok?’ he questions, pushing a curl behind her ear

‘im fanfuckingtastic’ she rose from her knees lowering herself onto his still hard erection 

‘shes a nag’ she chuckled 

‘your right there’ he smiled before pushing her back onto his desk as her laugh radiated throughout the building.


	9. son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ‘you can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!’

‘you can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!’ he yelled as she walked away from him 

‘don’t you think I know that!!’ she screamed wiping her tears with the back of her hand

‘it’s hard to pretend nothing happened between us when there’s something fucking growing inside of me!!’ she yelled once more her hands instantly covering her mouth 

‘what’ his face dropped 

‘your pregnant?’ he asked 

‘why do you care’ she spat

‘hey, that’s not fair, you broke me, I’m so in love with you I can’t see straight, and now your pregnant with someone else’s baby’ he held back his emotions

‘excuse me? You’re the only person I’ve been sleeping with, oh you think this is someone elses?’ she undid her cardigan showing her protruding bump 

‘this is yours as well as mine’ she growled 

‘that- that’s my baby?’ he spoke without emotion 

‘yes’ she muttered

‘and you didn’t think to tell me, you were carrying my child? Instead you broke up with me?’ he yelled

‘I was scared’ her bottom lip trembled as she started to cry 

‘I was scared you wouldn’t want me, or this’ she circled her body 

‘have you gone mad? You’re the only woman I would want to carry my child’ he brushed her tears, holding her face

‘really’ she sighed as she cried once more

‘yes you idiot, I still can’t believe were having a baby’ he murmured as a tear escaped from his eye, her hand instantly wiping it 

‘hey, you can’t cry to, I’m hormonal, I have an excuse’ she laughed gaining a smile from the dark-haired man before her

‘but believe it, it’s all real’ she poked her stomach for emphasis 

‘can I?’ he questioned

‘you don’t have to ask’ she chucked as she watched in awe of the sight before her 

His hands were placed firmly on either side of her stomach as he placed his ear to her rounded stomach before feeling a slight punch to the side of his face. He looked up at Zelda wide eyed as she chuckled her hands running through his hair

‘he must know you’re his daddy’ she winked as tears filled his eyes once more

‘it’s a boy?’ he smiled

‘yup, I’m going to be outnumbered’ she laughed as she watched him once more 

‘hi, its your daddy, I’ve just found out about you and I can’t wait to meet you, it seems you’ve got one hell of a punch already son’ he rubbed her stomach as he rose to meet her once more 

‘your glowing’ he smirked

‘oh really? Think that lines cheap even coming from you’ she chuckled 

‘hmm I think I see stars’ he looked at her face

‘shut up you ass’ she smacked his shoulder as she smiled up at him.

His head dipped to unite his lips with hers,  
They were creating their own family.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my instagrams @caosaesthetics and @gaygrandmas


End file.
